Got You High
by Allie Potter
Summary: De como se conocen un chico y una chica sin planear conocerse.  ONE SHOT! adentro hay chocolates rellenos!


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios bla bla bla...bla.

* * *

**(Especie de) Prologo**

Esta es una historia simple, o debería serlo, pues resulta simple de mirar pero no tanto de contar. Ah que va, resulta tan simple que muero de sueño.

Pero como casi toda historia donde un chico y una chica se conocen, esta historia tiene el típico y "casual" encuentro ¿En un bar, en el cine, en la librería, en la tienda de música? No, ninguna de las anteriores, pero digamos que por casualidad esta chica y este chico se conocieron.

Bella tiene 22 años, trabaja de mesera en un restaurante (que hace de cafetería por las mañanas) frente al Central Park aunque sueña con tener su propia galería de arte y un perro, pero todo esto da igual, la verdad, nisiquiera se por qué te cuento esto.

* * *

**_El Te Tiene Arriba_**

Lunes son las ocho de la mañana y Bella sale de su apartamento con su bolsa, un abrigo, una cajita de leche y su mp4 (quería un Ipod, pero detesta todo lo que sea touch).

Cuando Bella llego a New York lo primero que su mejor amiga Alice le enseño a hacer era lograr conseguir un taxi. A un año de eso, Bella ya era una experta, o quizás era porque era guapa, su cabello castaño siempre parecía brillar más de lo normal, sus ojos chocolates eran risueños, su piel blanca parecía de leche y sus labios rosas siempre mostraban una sonrisa. Quizás era ese el motivo por el que la pusieron de mesera el mismo día en que pidió el trabajo.

Ya dentro de un taxi amarillo toma rápidamente su leche, se pone el abrigo, y luego se cuelga los audífonos del reproductor, presiona play se gira para mirar el paisaje mientras el conductor le da la vuelta al Central Park.

Cuando el taxi se detiene frente a un pequeño restaurante Bella le da una sonrisa y el dinero al conductor y se baja. Pero el conductor se quedo una fracción de segundo encandilado ante la brillante sonrisa de la chica y se queda así, con al boca medio abierta mirándola hasta que ella entra al local y se pierde de vista. Aunque Bella no tuvo tiempo de mirar al conductor atontado, puesto que apenas puso un pie dentro, el bullicio de la calle fue apagado por el bullicio de oficinistas sentados en mesas charlando, tomando sus cafés o riendo. Todos corren de un lado a otro con bandejas, los meseros gritan a la cocina y la música matutina de la radio suena alto.

The Smiths comienza a sonar en la radio y Bella se quita el abrigo, la bolsa, los audífonos y corre tras la barra a buscar su delantal blanco.

El primer pedido de Bella es un café sin azúcar para un señor que luce exactamente igual a El Padrino, la chica lo deja en su mesa, junto a un platito con galletas y sonríe.

Pero el parecido del señor con El Padrino la desconcentra y al girar Bella choca directamente con uno de los clientes y cae ridículamente sobre él con las manos sobre su pecho, pero el la sostiene entre sus brazos y se miran igual como se miran los enamorados en una típica película cursi.

Entonces Bella no puede apartar los ojos de aquellos orbes verdes y luego no puede apartarlos de aquella hermosa sonrisa veraniega.

Hasta que alguien interrumpe la maravillosa escena.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?- pregunta Jessica (la jefa, una mujer coqueta, fácil y chillona) mirando al chico.

-Eh…si…- dice este pestañeando rápidamente, como si despertase de un sueño. Luego mira a Bella y cae en la cuenta de que la tiene prácticamente estrechada sobre su pecho y lentamente (y también a regañadientes), la aleja- Umm...…

-Lo…siento- tartamudea Bella sonrojada como un tomate- Soy una torpe…de verdad lo siento mucho…

-¡No!- exclama animado el chico- no es la gran cosa, yo siempre tropiezo, además- se acerca al oído de Bella- el tipo ese, es igual al Padrino, cualquiera se tropieza con eso.

Y Bella ríe y Jessica la mira ceñuda y la envía a limpiar el desastre de todas las mesas.

-Creo que…debo irme- dice Bella mirándose los zapatos.

-Creo que…-él intenta buscar algo más para decir, pero nada se le puede ocurrir puesto que el brillante cabello de la chica lo encandila- si…

Bella levanta el rostro algo aturdida ¿Y en que parte de la película estaban? ¿No es ahora cuando el se niega a irse sin antes saber su nombre y se la lleva lejos de Jessica y se enamoran perdidamente?

-¡Bella!- grita Jessica desde la cocina.

El chico se encoge de hombros y Bella a regañadientes le da la espalda y se encamina a la cocina sufriendo internamente.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para Bella luego de aquel increíble e inolvidable momento.

Jessica fue mas perra de lo que usualmente era, le dio su número a seis hombres (casi todos adultos, ricos y con una enfermedad mortal), se burlo de ella tres veces diciendo cosas como: _"Wow, la cara de aquel chico era increíble, Bella, de seguro se rió hasta morir" o "¿Viste lo guapo y elegante que era? De seguro no vuelve por aquí luego del susto que le diste"_

Pero a Bella no le importo y trabajo como pudo aguantándose las ganas de golpear a su jefa.

Ah…como quisiera tener ya el dinero suficiente y no tener que trabajarle un peso a nadie, tener la galería de artes y un perro, que se llamaría Pato y si era perra, se llamaría Jessica.

Bella rió internamente ante ese pensamiento.

Hasta que al fin dio la hora de su salida y sin despedirse de Jessica, se pone el abrigo, se cuelga los audífonos y sale a la ruidosa calle.

Pero un cuerpo le impide el paso y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en gritar: ¡Ladrón! el "cuerpo" suelta una risita nerviosa y Bella nota que es el chico de los orbes verdes.

-Um…lo siento…- dice el- no quise…asustarte.

Bella se encuentra muda.

-Es solo que…creo que eres…yo pensé que podríamos…es que tu…y luego…y…- al cabo de aquel balbuceo el chico estaba tan o mas sonrojado que Bella dentro del restaurante. Suspira y cierra los ojos- ¿Es muy de…psicópata-acosador-violador haber contado las horas hasta que salieras?- pregunta el muchacho aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso…es lo más adorable que alguien ha hecho jamás por mí…

El muchacho, que abre sus ojos sorprendido ante esa respuesta abre la boca y luego la cierra bruscamente.

-Soy Edward Cullen y creo que es completamente inhumano no esperarte 10 horas fuera de este restaurante…- le tiende una mano y ambos ríen como idiotas.

Bella mira hacia el restaurante y sonríe (internamente con maldad) y dice:

-¿Quisieras tomar un chocolate caliente con galletas de vainilla?

Edward le sonríe divertido.

-¿Quién se resiste a una propuesta tan madura como esa?

Y tomados de la mano entran nuevamente al local y Jessica los mira como si Pie Grande entrase de la mano con Jennifer López.

* * *

_No es que se gustasen rápido, es que esa es la idea ¿Acaso nunca les ha pasado?_

_¡Un beso!_

_Escribir reviews constructivos adelgaza (solo como un consejo)_


End file.
